We Messed Up Fiore!
by MessUpGangSeries
Summary: What happens if real humans enter Earthland, or more specifically, Fiore! Will there be havoc? Will there be fun? Will two different worlds mix together and cause extremely dangerous catastrophe? More importantly, is everything related to Zeref? Find out! [A LOT OF OCs]


**We Messed Up Fiore!**

**A/N: Alright! Sorry for the lateness! And please be notified that I do not own Fairy Tail. Here's another story of the Mess-Up Gang, with three new members! Start reading and you will know who they are. **

**P.S. Not entirely connected to 'We Messed Up Ooo and Aaa'..Sorry..**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Who's Coming?!**

I looked out the window, ignoring the teacher's babbling, and felt comfortable on my seat. I gazed at the clouds on the clear summer sky. The sun was actually blazing hot and it's really getting too humid inside the classroom.

"Psst! Camie!"

I turned to the direction to where the voice came from. It was from my best friend, Angelica, and she pointed on the top of my desk. I looked at it and saw a paper plane. It probably contained a message. It would make sense because she said she wanted to tell me something after the class. Maybe she was too excited.

I unfolded the paper plane and read the message. It said, "Camie! Richard! Maxine! Jill! Gather up in the basketball court during Dismissal! I found something interesting about Fairy Tail, the anime. Bring your keys and I'll bring my necklace! We also need to recruit three more Fairy Tail fans to the gang! w ~Angelica".

I stared at the paper in annoyance. She loved these kinds of things. Such as discovering mysteries about items and their connection to anime. Yes, I am indeed a fan of Fairy Tail, but not that much. I would take a lot of interest in it if I would be able to get in their world. What is it called again? Oh that's right Earthland. Or maybe when I get a one-day trip to Fiore. Both would be nice!

After a few more minutes, the bell rang. My classmates quickly packed their things in their bags and rushed out the classroom, completely forgetting that the teacher was still in the room. I sighed at their discourtesy and looked at who's still in the classroom. Me. Angelica. Richard. Allen. Jill. Maxine. Angela. Kassandra. Who else? Oh that's right, the teacher.

"Goodbye, ma'am" we said in sync.

The teacher nodded with a smile and responded back. She walked out of the classroom happily. Probably because she still got us to greet her. I looked over to where Angelica was a second ago, but she wasn't there anymore. I bet you 10 bucks that she's right behind me.

I turned around. And she was.

"HEY! Since we're the only people left, and we're all Fairy Tail fans, why not just stay for a while? After all, it's Dismissal Time! We can get Kassandra, Allen and Angela on this, so why not let 'em join, eh?!" she chirped.

The three people mentioned, turned to her. "Hey Kass, Angela and Allen! Over here! We got something to discuss! Also you, Maxine, Jill and Richard!" she called out.

They nodded and went towards us. "What's this about, Angelica?" Richard asked, slightly bored.

"It's about getting our butts to Fiore!"

We blinked once...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Twice

.

.

.

.

.

"EHHHH?!" we shouted in shock. The last time we got our butts in another dimension, we messed up enough stuff. And Angelica even died. Although, I don't remember how she got back in Earth months later, still alive and kicking. The same old Angelica.

Maxine smiled widely. "Cool! I'm in, again! I don't care if we mess up everything! I don't care if I end up dying! What matter is, I get there! So how do we do this, Angelica?!" she asked excitedly.

"Shouldn't we ask who's coming first?" I suggested, hoping that a lot of people would decline.

"Going to another dimension sounds fun! I'm in," Kassandra, or Kass for short, said casually.

Richard grinned. "Another adventure to another dimension...Just like last time...I'm going to ignore nostalgia and join! Okay, count me in!" Richard shrieked.

"Yes! Finally some adventure! I'm in!" Jill said confidently.

"I'm going with you! Only to find some food there" Angela said, crossing her arms.

Angelica looked at me and Allen with curious eyes. "Well? What about you two? Are you coming or what?" she asked.

Allen shrugged. "I can't say NO to something that sounds exciting. But I will say NO, so NO. I'm staying right in the Milky Way and I'm not going anywhere. So goodbye, I'm heading home" he said, leaving. But Maxine already grabbed his arm.

"He's going!" Maxine announced, glaring at Allen.

"Let me go. I said I'm not going with you! I still have to play GTA 5!" Allen shouted.

I looked at over Angelica who chuckled. She has tricks. "You're not going? Okay, then. Say goodbye to your video games then. I'm scratching them tonight and will sell them to the Junk Shop. It would be good money" she said, showing us a plastic bag of video games such as GTA 5 and the like.

Allen's eyes widened. "What the..?! How did you get those?! Wait, are those CDs even mine?" he reassured.

"Oh yes they are. You could go home now and check. But if you go home, you'll find nothing left of your precious games. And these poor things are gonna get scratched and sold!" she warned him in horror.

Allen sighed in defeat. "Alright. I'll go!" he said, pouting.

That leaves me, then. Crap. They're all staring at me, waiting for my decision. "I got something to blackmail you too, Camie" Angelica smirked.

I sighed. "Okay then. I'm going...Make sure it's worth it though!"

* * *

**And there you have it! I almost got killed.**

** Camie: Sorry! I didn't know how to start it!**

** Maxine: You talked two times, if I'm not mistaken. You'll be talking a lot later.**

** Allen: SORRY ABOUT THEM GAMES!**

** Kass: Fun ;D**


End file.
